A Sul Hae
Lyrics Hangul= 아슬아슬해 아슬아슬해 아슬아슬해 요즘 넌 말이 없지 (다가가도) 자꾸 밀어내 없는 것 같이 아무렇지 않은 척 괜찮은 척 모르는척해도 Everyday everyday everyday 알것같애 YEAH. 정상 비정상 따지긴 멀리 온 관계 갈수록 좁아지는 길 위에서 더는 없어 갈데. 차라리 날 밀어내주기를 바라지 넌 계속 내가 알아서 떠나라는 식 떨어질듯 걸터 앉아있어도 아직도 난 네 마음속. 네가 미워도 너는 늘 이렇게 떠날 듯 말듯해 날 한걸음 또 한걸음 밀어내 이렇게 점점 날 더 어지럽게 해 이 미로 미로 미로 미로 속에 갇힌 난 아슬아슬해 아슬아슬해 아슬아슬해 떨어질듯한 우리 둘의 사이 아슬아슬해 아슬아슬해 아슬아슬해 멀어진듯한 우리 둘의 사이 아무런 감정 없이 (다가와서) 습관처럼 날 사랑한다고 아무렇지 않은 척 괜찮은 척 모르는척해도 Every day every day every day 알 것 같애 시들해진 말투 상투적인 너의 말들 그런거 이제 말구. 확실하게 말해줘 너의 맘을 떠나라고. 떠나버리라고 네 얼굴만 봐도 이젠 잠이 온다고. 자꾸 같은 소리만 반복해 왜 내게 솔직하게 말 못해. 너는 늘 이렇게 떠날 듯 말듯해 날 한걸음 또 한걸음 밀어내 이렇게 점점 날 더 어지럽게 해 이 미로 미로 미로 미로 속에 갇힌 난 너는 아니라고 하지만 내게 보이는 너의 모습들이 Ha/So 너는 나를 쉽게 흔들리게 해 Ha/So 가까워진듯 더 멀어지게 해 Ha/So 또 난 아슬아슬하게 아슬아슬해 아슬아슬해 아슬아슬해 떨어질듯한 우리 둘의 사이 아슬아슬해 아슬아슬해 아슬아슬해 멀어진 듯한 우리 둘의 사이 너는 늘 이렇게 떠날 듯 말듯해 날 한걸음 또 한걸음 밀어내 이렇게 점점 날 더 어지럽게 해 이 미로 미로 미로 미로 속에 갇힌 난 아슬아슬해 |-| Romanization= aseuraseurhae aseuraseurhae aseuraseurhae yojeum neon mari eopchi (dagagado) jakku mireonae eomneun geot gachi amureochi anheun cheok gwaenchanheun cheok moreuneuncheokhaedo Everyday everyday everyday algeotgatae YEAH. jeongsang bijeongsang ttajigin meolli on gwangye galsurok jobajineun gil wieseo deoneun eopseo galde cheoreori nal mireonaejugireul baraji neon gesok naega araseo tteonaraneun sik tteoreojildeut geolteo anjaisseodo ajikdo nan ne maeumsok. nega miwodo neoneun neul ireoke tteonal deut maldeuthae nal hangeoreum tto hangeoreum mireonae ireoke jeomjeom nal deo eojireopge hae i miro miro miro miro soge gajin nan No~ aseuraseurhae aseuraseurhae aseuraseurhae tteoreojildeuthan uri durui sai aseuraseurhae aseuraseurhae aseuraseurhae meoreojindeuthan uri durui sai amureon gamjeo eopsi (dagawaseo) seupgwancheoreom neol saranghandago amureochi anheun cheok gwaenchanheun cheok moreuneuncheokhaedo Every day every day every day algeotgatae sideurhaejin maltu sangtujeongnin neoui maldeul geureongeo ije maldu. hwaksilhage malhaejwo neoui mameul tteonarago. tteonabeorirago ne eolgulman bwado ijen jami ondago. jattu gateun soriman banbokhae wae naege soljighage mal mothae. neoneun neul ireoke tteonal deut maldeuthae nal hangeoreum tto hangeoreum mireonae ireoke jeomjeom nal deo eojireopge hae i miro miro miro miro soge gajin nan No~ neoneun anirago hajiman naege boineun neoui moseupdeuri Ha/So neoneun nareul swipge heundeullige hae Ha/So gakkawojindeut deo meoreojige hae Ha/So tto nan aseuraseurhage aseuraseurhae aseuraseurhae aseuraseurhae tteoreojildeuthan uri durui sai aseuraseurhae aseuraseurhae aseuraseurhae meoreojindeuthan uri durui sai neoneun neul ireoke tteonal deut maldeuthae nal hangeoreum tto hangeoreum mireonae ireoke jeomjeom nal deo eojireopge hae i miro miro miro miro soge gajin nan No~ aseuraseurhae |-| English= It’s dangerous, it’s dangerous, it’s dangerous You’re not talking these days (even when I approach you) You keep pushing me away, as if I’m not even there I pretended everything’s fine, tried ignoring it but Everyday everyday everyday I think I know Yeah, we’ve come too far to argue what’s normal or abnormal The road is getting narrower and now there’s nowhere to go I’d rather have you push me off it It’s like you want me to leave on my own Even though I’m sitting on the edge, as if I’ll fall off I’m still in your heart, even though I hate you You always talk as if you’re gonna leave me Pushing me away step by step You’re making me more and more dizzy Me, trapped in this maze maze maze It’s dangerous, it’s dangerous, it’s dangerous Our relationship that’s about to fall down It’s dangerous, it’s dangerous, it’s dangerous Our relationship that’s growing apart Without any emotion (you come to me) Saying that you love me out of habit I pretended everything’s fine, tried ignoring it but Everyday everyday everyday I think I know The way you talk got colder, your words are stale I don’t want that anymore, tell me your real feelings Leave, just leave me I fall asleep just by looking at your face now You keep repeating the same things Why can’t you be honest with me? You always talk as if you’re gonna leave me Pushing me away step by step You’re making me more and more dizzy Me, trapped in this maze maze maze You keep denying it But seeing how you look at me Makes me easily shaken As if we’re close yet so far Again, it’s so dangerous It’s dangerous, it’s dangerous, it’s dangerous Our relationship that’s about to fall down It’s dangerous, it’s dangerous, it’s dangerous Our relationship that’s growing apart You always talk as if you’re gonna leave me Pushing me away step by step You’re making me more and more dizzy Me, trapped in this maze maze maze It’s dangerous Category:2015 Releases Category:Ah Yeah Category:Discography Category:2018 Remastered Category:Singles